


Pink - Firsts

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory - Rainbow Event - 2019 [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: Written for the #RFUnleashTheGays over at tumblr! :)01/20/19Micah and Zaid finally get to go on their first date together, and it's a little awkward, but they find ways to break the ice.





	Pink - Firsts

“Micah, c'mere and check this out!” Zaid calls, standing at the lake's edge. The dwarf is leaning over, sticking his hand into the cool water, seemingly messing with something.

Rubbing the remaining lotion onto his arm, Micah slowly gets up from the large towel they are using to sit upon, and makes his way over, glancing upward at the sun.

It is particularly scorching today, and the lakeside beach does not offer any good respite from the painfully bright sun. Perhaps he will ask Wells sometime if it would be alright to plant a few palm trees around, so that they are not always having to rely on just umbrellas and towels. The sand can get  _ painfully  _ hot at times, and no one really walks around barefoot out here unless they are immediately going to jump into the lake.

“What's..” The question drifts off, unfinished from Micah’s lips as he realises Zaid has found a hairpin, encrusted with pretty, metal flowers. It does not look all that familiar, but he can see it easily belonging to some resident in Sharance – there are not many tourists that come around and stay here anywhere other than Shino’s bathhouse. It  _ seems  _ like it would belong to Sakuya or Shino, but he cannot recall them ever having worn this particular pin before.

Zaid picks it up, the thing nearly slipping from his fingers – it is slick between his fingers, and hard to grasp without his gloves. Holding it up close to Micah’s headband, a smile pulls on his lips, and he says, “Y’know, if you wore somethin’ like this, you’d have silver, like my eyes.”

Micah cannot help but laugh at that, bringing a hand to his mouth.

The hairpin  _ is  _ pretty, and it  _ does  _ look strikingly similar to Zaid’s silver eyes – he keeps the comment to himself, however, knowing Zaid will boast about his clan’s silver eyes some other time, if not right this moment.

Taking the pin, the carefully sticks it through one of the small slits in his wooden hairband. “What do you think, Zaid?” It fits in nicely, and it does not irritate, like he thought it would – it has a hook on the other side to keep it from falling out, and does not seem as if it would come out easily, even when jostled.

Zaid stares at him for a moment before looking away, cheeks flushing a pale shade of pink.

It is not that difficult to fluster him; Micah has seen him get like this before when asking whether or not he should dye his hair. It seems the dwarf was pleasantly surprised to hear Micah liked the natural blond as opposed to a silver that would match his eyes.

“It suits you,” the dwarf says, absentmindedly scratching at the scars on his cheek, taking care not to be too rough with himself. It is not all that sensitive or tender now, but it would hurt quite a bit to irritate the skin.

Micah smiles at that, warm and affectionate as he rests his hands on his knees, trying not to lose his balance. “I wasn’t expecting a gift on the first date,” he continues, glancing at his wavering reflection in the water. The silver hair pin is shiny, painfully almost, as it catches the sun.

“Hey, hey, he–..”

“But I’m happy,” the half human says before Zaid can start his protest, and the admission seems enough to calm the dwarf down, though the pink blush on his cheeks remains.

Truthfully, he was not expecting their first date to go this smoothly – it is hard to get Zaid to remain still for long, the dwarf always itching to do something active, wanting something to spend his seemingly endless amount of energy on.

“This is my first date, too, you know,” he says, and Zaid’s silver eyes slip to the water at their feet, the blush in his face darkening.

It is only normal to be nervous. Micah had been nervous too, wondering what the two of them could possibly do together without accidentally embarrassing themselves in front of the other residents, or what would be good enough to keep the two of them occupied, or even if there was something besides taking a walk or hunting monsters that would be fun –

“Do you want to go swimming?” Zaid asks, standing up and brushing the wet sand from his shorts. It falls off in small clumps, hitting the drier patches of sand with a soft  _ tap _ . There is a smile on the dwarf’s lips now as he extends a hand, presumably waiting for Micah to take it. “It’ll be a contest. Whoever makes it to the island and back has t’ buy dinner, and let the other person choose the meal,” he says,  _ beaming  _ now, and Micah cannot help the amused grin that pulls on his own lips.

“Seems like  _ you’ll  _ be treating me to a romantic dinner at Blaise’s tonight, then,” Micah challenges, stretching out his arms. The two of them  _ had  _ planned on swimming, but it was meant to be a leisurely sort of thing.

At least, even though he has not gotten that much practise, he is sure Zaid has gotten even less, since he lives in the desert. It will not be an  _ easy  _ competition – the two of them are far too determined to let either win without a fight, but at least this makes them a bit more even.

And, if he wins, he could manage to get Zaid to sit down to something a little more romantic and date-like than  _ udon _ , though they will have to skip the dessert. Perhaps they can make it up with a trip to the desert tonight, to watch the stars before parting ways.

Zaid rests a hand at his waist, casting the other blond a smile. “You look excited, Micah,” he comments, and the half-human finds himself snapping out of his reverie, slightly embarrassed at being caught lost in thought. “But I’m not gonna let you win just ‘cause you had somethin’ planned for our date today. You’ll have to give it your all if you think I’m not gonna ask for a bowl of udon to share,” he tells the other, loosening up a bit, relaxing his posture.

Micah bites back a smile. “I wouldn’t expect any less,” he says, taking a proper position beside the dwarf, “Alright, then.. Three. Two. One.. Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking through and it seems there aren't that many fanfics for Zaid ;;; i'm hoping to rectify that with this contribution. please look forward to the other potential days! i'll try my hardest to write small pieces like this for as many themes as i can!


End file.
